


Always

by TheGiantSquid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-13
Updated: 2006-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGiantSquid/pseuds/TheGiantSquid
Summary: The door creaked open, and Hermione turned her head slightly. She already knew who it was. He always came at this time...





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for satindolls on livejournal when she needed some cheering up! :D  


* * *

** Always **

 

The door creaked open, and Hermione turned her head slightly. She already knew who it was. He always came at this time.  
  
Almost immediately, his lips were on her neck and his hands were roaming across her body, gently cupping her breasts and teasing her nipples.  
  
“You shouldn’t be here,” she whispered. Always the same thing.  
  
“You want me here,” was the reply. Always the same.  
  
Hermione moaned and arched, and Ron hooked his hands under her arms and pulled her out of her seat. She was wearing nothing but a dressing gown, and Ron growled, seemingly angry that she was wearing anything at all. The sound made Hermione shiver with delicious anticipation, a jolt of electricity shooting straight to her center.  
  
“We don’t have much time—”  
  
“Don’t talk.”  
  
Hermione would never admit it, but she loved it when Ron told her what to do in these situations, loved how weak her knees got and how wet she became. She’d never admit it, but Ron knew, always knew.  
  
The next thing she knew, Hermione was being hoisted into the air and backed up against a wall. Ron’s strong arms did not shake as he held her flush against his body, his proud cock straining against her folds. Sighing in pleasure, she thrust slightly against him, all he needed to know. With one smooth thrust, he was inside her, hot and thick and so fucking good, and Hermione threw her head back, gasping when Ron latched onto her throat and sucked.  
  
He stayed in her for several minutes, teasing her by not moving, by not touching her in the way she needed to be touched, and Hermione whined, bucking, and then Ron growled. Moaning, he began to thrust long and hard into her, pleasure piercing through the two as they fucked, anxious and needy and perfect perfect perfect.  
  
It never took long for them when they met like this. As Ron sucked on Hermione’s neck, his hand traveled down the length of her flushed body and began stroking her clit, causing her head to fall against the hard stone wall and for her to cry out.  
  
“That’s it,” he murmured, kissing her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. “Come on, love…”  
  
“Ron…” she gasped, his hips pistoning in and out of her, himself on the brink of completion. “Oh God…!”  
  
Suddenly, she was coming, and Ron was making those beautiful sounds, and her legs quivered and shook as pleasure wracked her body and then Ron was spilling inside her, and fuck it was so good and so hard and so fucking hot…  
  
Gasping and shaking, their breathing labored, Ron gently lowered Hermione’s legs to the floor but held onto her tightly, resting his head on her shoulder.  
  
“I love you,” he mumbled into her haphazard dressing gown. Hermione smiled, then pulled back and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
“When will you be done?”  
  
Hermione looked at her desk, and said, “Soon. I only have a few more papers to grade.”   
  
Ron nodded. “I’ll see you, then, when you get back. The kids are already in bed, and Dobby’s keeping an eye on them.”  
  
Grinning, Hermione nodded in understanding and after a few more languid kisses, shooed Ron out of her Hogwarts office. She had only become the new Transfiguration professor a few months ago; it wouldn’t do to get behind so soon in her grading.  
  
But she wouldn’t give up Ron’s clandestine visits for anything in the world.  
  
Fin.


End file.
